There are four distinct efforts that taken together, but described separately, will cost-effectively fulfill the Information Dissemination and Outreach objectives of the Consortium. They are: 1) The CCPDER-CC web site and list server; 2) outreach to PD patients and advocates; 3) online information dissemination; 4) offline information dissemination; and, 5) monitoring and evaluation.